


New Personnel

by havocthecat



Series: New Personnel [1]
Category: Farscape, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Femslash, Het, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moya arrives on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Personnel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/469791.html) on LJ.
> 
> 1\. New Personnel  
> 2\. [Tranquil Seas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319)  
> 3\. [The Gang's All Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6320)

"So, this is Atlantis?" asked John Crichton, his arms crossed as he strolled down the hall at Elizabeth's side. "Seems kinda...not-submerged." Ronon stalked behind them, his head down slightly as he glared at John's back.

"Oh, it was underwater when we found it," said Elizabeth, her hands clasped in front of her. "We've been through a few things since then."

John stopped abruptly and turned to Elizabeth. "What's with the caveman?" he asked, jerking his head back at Ronon.

"We always put guards on visitors to Atlantis," said Elizabeth. "Colonel Sheppard insisted that Ronon act as my personal escort."

"Yeah, well, Ronon and D'Argo'd get along real good," said John. "He get as mad as D'Argo does?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't say," said Elizabeth, her lips pursed into a half-smile. "I don't know Ka D'Argo very well yet. He seems to have intimidated my chief physician quite thoroughly, though."

"Yeah, well, D'Argo can intimidate just about anyone," said John. "But don't let the exterior fool you. He's a real pussycat once you get to know him."

"I'm not," growled Ronon.

"Ronon, please don't frighten our guest," said Elizabeth, turning to him. "Commander, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to spend some time with our chief of science. Dr. McKay's been pestering me endlessly for a chance to ask you about wormholes."

"No offense, Dr. Weir, but I don't know that Earth technology is advanced enough to handle wormholes." John shrugged. "Most of the folks I met on the other side of the galaxy couldn't create a stable wormhole. Results were kinda...messy."

"We arrived here via wormhole, Commander," said Elizabeth, bemused when John stared at her.

"We don't _have_ that kind of tech," said John slowly.

"The Ancients did." Elizabeth waited for John to say something, but moved on at his silence. "I've already checked your personnel file with Earth; you've been cleared to receive more information about the Atlantis expedition, including the fact that this city was built by the Ancients."

"I met an Ancient."

"You what?"

***

"Please save me," said John Crichton, as Elizabeth walked into the infirmary.

"Elizabeth, he's got the gene," said Rodney. "It's as strong as Colonel Sheppard's. He says he can predict uncontrolled wormholes."

"And you've been harassing him ever since, haven't you, Rodney?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! This is possibly one of the most important areas of scientific research that will ever be explored in our lifetimes!" Rodney stood, his arms waving wildly in the air.

"And Commander Crichton will hopefully be our guest for a very long time," said Elizabeth. "I've spoken with the IOA and Stargate Command, and they've agreed with my recommendation that Commander Crichton, Moya and her crew be made welcome and offered positions with the Atlantis expedition."

"We can stay?" asked John. "What about Earth? I've got family--I need to see them."

"Commander, your father is already on board the Daedalus and on his way out to the Pegasus galaxy, along with a friend of yours. DK, I believe?" Elizabeth, tilted her head at the door. "And of course you'll have to go to Earth and visit the rest of your family. However, right now, Aeryn mentioned something about a sparring session, and I believe Teyla and Lieutenant Cadman expressed an interest. Would you like to come?"

"Are you gonna bring Shaggy Bear the Caveman along?" asked John.

"He's right outside the door, along with your friend Ka D'Argo," said Elizabeth. "Right now they're discussing tactics."

Rodney gulped. "I think I'll stay here, then."

***

Aeryn was circling the mat, with Laura on one side of her, and Teyla on the other. All three women were breathing heavily, with mussed hair and their clothing askew. Laura rushed at Aeryn, who sidestepped and flipped her over, giving Teyla an opening to slam Aeryn down on the mat, pinning her tightly.

"Wow," said John.

"Yeah," said Sheppard. "Pretty impressive moves."

"I have never seen anything quite like that," said D'Argo. "It's um--"

"Impressive," added Ronon.

"You are all pigs," said Aeryn, glaring impartially as she grabbed a towel and swiped at her face.

"Yeah, baby, but we're pigs who're willing to do your bidding after a show like that," said John.

"And you're the worst of them all," said Aeryn, but her mouth twitched as she looked at John.

"She loves me," said John.

"I can see that." Sheppard said doubtfully.

"Hey, Aeryn and I have been through a lot together," said John.

"I can see that too," said Sheppard. "Also, I was at your debriefing."

"If you gentlemen will excuse us," said Elizabeth. "Aeryn, Lieutenant Cadman, Teyla, and I are all going to go and get some dinner."

"_After_ we hit the showers, right, Dr. Weir?" asked Laura. She uncapped a bottle of water and leaned back against the wall as she took a drink. "I'm feeling all kinds of hot and sweaty, and this t-shirt will _not_ stop sticking to my skin."

"Of course, Lieutenant," said Elizabeth, nodding slightly at her. "That was quite a sparring session."

"Not every day a girl gets a chance to spar with a couple of aliens," said Laura. "Well. Except on Atlantis. Isn't this city great? Aeryn and I are gonna hit the range and go shooting later."

"Yeah." John gulped as Aeryn threw a look his way. "Really great."

Sheppard leaned forward. "Oh, yeah. No arguments there."

"Boys." Elizabeth frowned at them. "Play nice."

"But Elizabeth--" Sheppard cut off as Elizabeth raised her hand.

"No. And you're not invited to lunch."

Aeryn laughed. "I'll see you tonight, Crichton," she said, as Laura hooked her arm through Aeryn's.

"Come on, Aeryn," said Laura, laughing. "I'll even be nice after the supreme ass-kicking you gave me and show you where the showers are, okay?"

"She's good at that," said John.

"I'll see you shortly," said Elizabeth, giving a slight wave as Laura and Aeryn walked away.

"Elizabeth, do you have a few moments?" asked Teyla.

"For you, I might even be able to find more than a few," said Elizabeth, straightening from where she'd been leaning against the wall and going over to Teyla.

"Shall we leave these gentlemen to themselves and go talk before lunch?" asked Teyla.

"Wait a minute, I thought Teyla was gonna--" Sheppard reached out and smacked Ronon upside the head. "Ow, hey! What the hell was that for, Sheppard?"

"We don't talk about that here," said Sheppard through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth smirked at them as she stepped lightly over the training mats. "We'll see you boys tonight," she said, her hand brushing lightly against Teyla's as they walked out the door.

"Did you see--" John looked over at D'Argo. "Are they--"

"Trust me, the less questions you ask, the happier you'll be," said Sheppard. "Because I _really_ don't wanna pry in Elizabeth's personal life."

"Right," said John. "So, my dad's on his way here?"

"Should be here in a couple weeks," said Sheppard.

***

"You're confusing them," murmured Elizabeth, when they'd reached Teyla's quarters.

"I admit, my enjoyment of it _is_ a fault," said Teyla, smirking at Elizabeth. "They do not know what to make of our friendship."

"Sometimes I don't know what to make of it either," said Elizabeth quietly.

"Then we will figure it out together," said Teyla, with a gentle smile.

\--end--


End file.
